


Feed The Flame

by Letiugl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Canon LGBTQ Character, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Firefighter Nicole Haught, LGBTQ, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Pansexual, Paramedic Waverly Earp, Purgatory, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, Will Nicole End up In The Hospital ?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letiugl/pseuds/Letiugl
Summary: Waverly Earp, a young paramedic meets Nicole Haught, a firefighter from the Purgatory fire department on a call that hits a little too close to home and finds comforts in the captivating stranger.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	1. "You know her, the lady, right ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Welcome to my first fic ! I'm 100% open to constructive criticism but please stay kind ahah!  
> I'm really excited to finally be doing this, special thanks to @waverly_angel_earp (on IG) for encouraging me to do it and for being kind enough to edit it :) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writting it and if you wanna chat and talk about it, you can hit me up on IG @haught.half.angel._ !

“Just five more minutes…” Waverly sighed after pressing the snooze button on her phone. She usually got up at 5:30 in the morning so she could go on a run and do a bit of yoga before going to school. Since she barely passed the physical test to enter paramedic school three years ago, she never missed one of her morning workouts. Wynonna never understood how her tiny little sister managed to have so much energy throughout the whole day after a morning like this.

This morning was different though; yesterday was the first time she lost a patient since she finished her studies. She didn’t do anything wrong, or miss any steps, this person was just already too far gone when her team arrived on scene. Deep down she knew it and she knew it was part of the job too, but it was her first loss, and she couldn’t help but spend most of the night replaying everything in her head. His face and his name - or at least what she thought his name was since his speech wasn’t very clear- will most likely never leave her mind. She hadn’t talked about it with Wynonna yet. Even if she wanted to, she felt that her sister would minimize it by telling her it was part of it too and shrug it off. When she started her studies, Wyn was a bit worried for this exact reason, she knew her baby sister more than she knew herself, but anyone who has ever met Waverly even for five minutes could definitely tell that she was someone who truly cares, maybe a bit too much for her own good.  
The five more minutes turned to a half hour and she now absolutely needed to get up to at least shower, write in her journal and eat a decent breakfast. She dragged her body out of bed and started with a shower in hopes of it waking her up a bit, which it fortunately did.  
As she got out of the shower to go put on her uniform, she heard her sister downstairs in the kitchen, either cooking breakfast - which she rarely does - or going to bed because she ended up drunk on the couch last night. Whichever it was, she hurried herself to prevent a possible catastrophe. She took her journal downstairs with her so she could quickly write a few things down before going to work.  
She sat at the kitchen table as her sister put down a plate of vegan pancakes in front of her. She’d used Waverly’s favorite recipe which she rarely ever did because “it just takes too much time for what it is”. It was almost like she knew that Waverly wasn’t in the best place.

“So, what’s up baby girl?” asked Wynonna with a slightly worried tone. “Why didn’t I get robbed of my sleep with all the noise you usually make before 6am?” A short silence filled the room before she added, “well, if you need to, I’m here I hope you know that.”.

Waverly looked up and gave her sister a small reassuring smile “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Just didn’t get much sleep. I promise.” She said softly. She still wanted to tell her, but she didn’t know how to explain her situation without sounding silly or unaware that she can’t do anything about it and that it will happen again in the future. Her sister was her only real support system and the only person she ever really trusted.

They both finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the comfort that it brought to both of them. Waverly quickly washed the plates while Wynonna went to go take a shower. Before leaving she wrote 5 things she was thankful for and a wish for this day to be better for her. She ran upstairs to put it away, grab a coat and say goodbye to the older Earp. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and shouted “I’m going to work! I’ll see you tonight, don’t drown in the shower and I love you!”  
Which immediately was followed by Wynonna’s response “I’m not promising anything. love you too tho!”  
As Waverly left the homestead she checked to see if she had her house keys, her phone and her car keys. She got into the flashy red Jeep and drove to the station. Her shift started at 7:30am except when she had the night shifts of course. But this time, instead of being here at 7am like she usually managed to do, she arrived at 7:25 which every close colleague thought was out of character.

As soon as Waverly went to leave her bag and lunch in her locker, herself and her colleague got a call. A fire had started at the Purgatory library, no injuries were reported yet, but considering the size of the fire it was almost inevitable. Her team and two others from another station were sent on scene. As soon as she arrived, the situation really sunk in and she realized that depending on the outcome, it might be the hardest mission she had ever been on.  
When she was younger she would spend a lot of time here, reading books and discussing them with the old lady working at the desk, they’d become friends and Waverly was really worried for her friend’s safety.  
She sat there waiting for the firefighters to do their job and waiting for any wounded if there were any, apparently today was a pretty quiet day at the library because no one had to be taken to the hospital so far besides one teenage boy who had lost consciousness. After what felt like forever, the fire was extinct and the firefighters could go in and check for anyone that could have ended up stuck in the building. Five minutes turned into ten, which turned into thirty, when all of a sudden she heard someone yell “I got someone here!” followed by a tall woman exiting the building with someone. Waverly's stomach dropped when she recognized the person, despite all the ashes and dirt covering this woman she knew it was the librarian.  
The tall woman who was carrying her ran towards the ambulance and asked Waverly for help first but when she saw the look of complete shock on the paramedic’s face she decided to go ask for help to the other team that was still here.

“I’m going to get fired, what am I doing here if I can't even do my job properly” she whispered to herself. She suddenly heard a voice behind her “You know her, the lady, right?”  
She turned around to see the person this voice belonged to and her eyes met the honey brown eyes of the firefighter she saw carrying the librarian earlier. Waverly wanted to reply but she had troubles finding her words, the firefighter was just standing there and Waverly couldn't help but look at her, look at the way her red waves fell just under her chin, making her defined yet very feminine jawline pop.

“Ermm yeah, i do know her… It’s kind of a long story but basically we’re friends.” Is all that the brunette was able to say. She, for some unknown reasons, felt kind of nervous and safe at the same time, a duo that she never thought she would experience with someone, especially someone she barely knew.

The redhead gave Waverly a small but reassuring smile and added “Okay, I hope you’re okay then. My name is Nicole by the way. Nicole Haught.”

“Haught? Did you actually want to be a firefighter or was your name involved in the choice? It’s kind of cool though, it somehow fits you.” As soon as those words came out Waverly regretted ever opening her mouth and tried to clarify what she said by adding, “It’s a joke.. i didn’t mean that in an offensive way i hope you got that. I think it’s a funny coincidence ‘cuz you know, haught sound like hot and well.. fire is hot and i should just stop talking shouldn’t I?”

Nicole laughed and replied, “If I had a dollar everytime someone said this to me, I wouldn't need to be working anymore, but speaking of working we should probably both get back to it.” She stretched out her hand for Waverly to shake and added with a flirty smile, “Maybe we’ll get to work together again in the future.”

Waverly eagerly shook her hand. “Yeah, hopefully we will”. They both went back to their trucks and headed back to their stations.

Waverly’s colleague, who also happens to be her friend now, broke the silence of the surprisingly peaceful ride. “So, What did you and the cute firefighter talk about huh ?”

“What? I don’t know Wayne we kind of just talked about what happened. Why?” She immediately stated, trying not to let her face turn red.

“Well, because I know you, and you seemed flustered. Which was very funny to see by the way.” He commented after a chuckle.  
Waverly didn’t reply, not knowing what to say in fear of making things worse. They got back to the station in a comfortable silence, parked the ambulance and got in to have an early lunch since it was now 11:30am. As much as she usually enjoyed talking with Wayne when they had time, the only thing she could concentrate on was Nicole, wondering if she’ll ever meet her again.


	2. "You don't even know her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from the fire at the library and a safe trip home, Waverly decides to meet up with a friend she hasn't seen in months, only to get interrupted by a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Quick Q, would any of you want me to post on a schedule or just post the chapters whenever they're ready ?  
> Because of school some weeks might be missed or very full depending on how busy i am hahaha.  
> I'm curious so tell me (in the comments, on IG @haught.half.angel._ or on twitter @ddesireoflove) 
> 
> Once again, thank you to my exquisite friend @waverly_angel_earp for editing this chapter :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, see you soon-ish with another one hehe

The end of Waverly’s day went pretty smoothly; there wasn’t much trouble and no really bad or complicated cases which she was pretty pleased about.  
At the end of her shift, she hugged Wayne, took her stuff out of her locker and drove home whilst whole heartedly singing “Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga.

As soon as she opened the door she heard Wyonna jokingly yell “‘Sup baby girl ! I didn’t drown in the shower this morning, ugh what a shitty way to start the day.”

Waverly, although she knew the older earp was joking, didn’t really like when Wynonna would say something like this “Wyn you know I love you and your weird dark humour but don’t say things like that please.” She said while looking at her sister with a pout. 

Wynonna apologised and added “Jeremy called by the way, said you haven’t been replying to his texts. He didn’t know you changed your number so i gave him your new one, I hope this doesn't bother you, but oh well it’s too late anyway.” 

“Oh my god i’m an awful friend! I’ll ask him to meet up to get lunch this week to make up for it...” Waverly quickly went up to her room, changed into sweatpants and a comfy shirt before taking her phone to text Jeremy. She quickly went through her saved numbers until she found him. She didn’t really know how to start the conversation without feeling awkward or bad about the accidental ghosting, especially because it’s been 6 months since she changed her number and had only now realized -thanks to Wynonna- that they hadn’t talked since. She blamed it on how busy her life got, with the exams she had and actually starting the new job. She took about fifteen minutes -which is way more than she would like to admit for texting a friend- and finally sent “Heyyy JerBear! I’m so so sorry i didn’t text you or even told you i changed my number… Everything has been a little busy but i’ll explain everything to you next time we get lunch together! I know it’s a bit of a short notice and pretty out of character for me but.. would tomorrow work for you?  
Love, Waves :)”

She left her phone upstairs while she cooked dinner for her and Wynonna; she made some kind of vegan curry which obviously got a comment from wynonna about it being vegan. But she knows that her sister actually likes what she cooks, she just loves to annoy her a bit, they’ve always been that way since childhood. They talked about their day, Wynonna was a bit worried as well not only for the poor librarian, but also for her sister. Since they had lost their parents this woman was kind of filling in for the mother Waverly was missing.  
Waverly was just ranting about her day and about how she wished she could have helped her instead of freezing in place. With yesterday and what happened today she was really worried, was she actually cut out for that job or did she waste some time getting there?  
She spilled out her worries to Wynonna and finished her venting with “But i’m okay, the firefighter who got her out was really kind and polite about it. Her name is Nicole and she was really pretty. I hope I’ll see her again. Her hair has a beautiful red colour and uh- yeah anyway… I texted Jeremy by the way”. As soon as she finished talking she knew Wynonna would make a comment about Nicole, which she did.

“Nicole huh? Didn’t know you could have a crush on someone after talking to them for five seconds.” She laughed and poured herself a glass of whiskey. 

Waverly, trying not to feed into her sister’s comment, turned around to do the dishes, hiding the smile and the blush that just the name and thought of Nicole gave her. 

She went back upstairs to get an early night of sleep since she definitely didn't get one last night. She got in bed, rolled herself up in her many blankets and checked her phone to see she got a reply from Chetri "Heyoo waves ! Sure that works for me, 11:30am at Shorty's, be there ;) See you there!"

She plugged in her phone, turned it off and almost instantly drifted off to sleep. All the emotions from today and yesterday had drained her, she was pretty happy about it though because she was definitely the most exhausted she had been in a while. She woke up at 5:30am like she usually does, went on a run on their land, took a cold shower to make up for the raging heat outside and took her journal. By then it was only 6:25am and she felt really good about the day ahead of her which she wrote down and then took a second to write about her encounter with Nicole; it made her feel something she never really had felt before when meeting anyone really. She brushed the thought of the mysterious redhead by thinking about her lunch with Jeremy. Luckily today she had the nightshift so she didn’t have to rush out after eating with Jeremy. 

As she heard Wynonna open the front door she yelled, “not even saying goodbye before going to work? Damn, you’re a meanie today!”

Wynonna promptly responded with “Sorry! Kind of urgent matter at the station! Might be late tonight.” Which was quickly followed by the door slamming.

Wynonna worked at the sheriff station but she wasn’t really a cop, she hadn’t really explained it to Waverly because it’s “classified” which kind of angers her because Wynonna knows everything about her and yet she doesn’t even truly know what her sister’s job consists of, but she is mostly worried since it’s classified it must be something dangerous or important. Or both. 

It was now time for her to head to Shorty’s for her lunch with Jeremy, she dressed casually with basic skinny jeans and a cute crop top. She knew that even if she met up with him wearing a trashbag, her friend would support her no matter what.  
She got there around 11:20 in hopes to be there before her friend but she had no luck. She entered and saw him waiting for her at a table; he had his back turned to her so she took the opportunity to run up behind him and scare him a little. 

“BOO!” She blurted out, which got a little jump out of Jeremy. He instantly got up and hugged her tight. They both sat down and started to catch up on the few crazy months that had just passed. They had both missed each other and the long talks they'd always have. Waverly felt like she could talk safely about anything on her mind, so after they were both done explaining the good changes she decided to talk about the two days that just happened.

“On a sadder note, I lost my first patient on duty the day before yesterday, it was really weird because I felt awful all day for some reason, like it’s the job and things like that happens, but it DEFINITELY didn’t help with what happened yesterday… I don’t know if you heard but there was a fire at the library and me and a few other ambulances were called. At first no one besides a teenage boy was injured, but then this tall firefighter got out of the building carrying the librarian and I froze, I never thought I would have to do anything to anyone I cared about.” There was a slight pause, Waverly was fiddling around with her glass of coke they had ordered a few moments ago. “But then the girl, well the woman who pulled her out, came to talk to me, she guessed that I knew her. I mean I don’t think it was that hard to guess though… It was weird because as soon as I heard her voice I felt a wave of warmth and calmness crash over me. She was really nice actually and of course I had to make a bad joke about her name because I got anxious.” She said with an annoyed tone.

“What’s her name then? I’m sure it wasn't that bad coming from a tiny angel like you!” Retorted Jeremy.

“Nicole, Nicole haught.. and I made a joke about her being a firefighter because of her name. Oh my god she probably thinks I'm so weird!!” She whined as she hid her face in her hands.

“Okay well it’s not THAT bad Waverly! Plus why do you care if she thinks you're weird? You don’t even know her.” Said the loving friend back at her

“I don’t know, I just do! She seemed really sweet and if i ever see her again I wouldn’t want her to think i’m weird or anything.. I think I’d get along great with her and I'd really like to know her a bit more.” As soon as Waverly finished her sentence Jeremy started to whisper. 

“Uh… you said tall, redhead, brown eyes and working at the purgatory fire department right? If so you might wanna discreetly turn around.”

At first the brunette thought her friend was joking or making fun of her, but after she slowly turned around her eyes widened and the drink she had in her hand almost spilt on the table when she saw Nicole right next to the entry. She looked even prettier than she remembered, maybe it was the lack of ashes and dirt accumulated on her skin from the fire. Waverly never really cared about uniforms but there was something about Nicole’s, or was it the person wearing it? The way the sleeves of the T-shirt she wore under her jacket - that she had taken off and thrown over her shoulder - rested on her biceps made Waverly lose her ability to think for a few seconds.

As she picked herself back up she saw Nicole walking in their direction, she quickly turned around hoping she hadn’t been caught.


	3. "You're Waverly right ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a relaxed lunch with an old friend of hers turns out to be a lot more interesting when someone joins the lunch unexpectedly. Waverly discovers something about Wynonna and is determined to find out more while Wynonna is going to do her best to hide something.

"Oh my god what were the chances I- Jeremy what do I do?!" She quickly whispered. 

As soon as she finished her sentence, she heard Nicole's voice next to her. "Hey we met yesterday didn’t we? You're Waverly right?"

As the Earp tried to keep herself together and to come up with words to formulate a coherent sentence, Jeremy took the lead and said, "Yes! That's her! Hi, I'm Jeremy; she and I have been friends for a while. Nice to meet you, Haught." He finished his sentence with a wink.

"Sooo uhh… What a coincidence haha what are you doing here?" Waverly questioned Nicole.

The redhead looked at Waverly with a bit of confusion in her eyes and said, "well, believe it or not but… I do need to eat just like you and your friend. I'm probably going to leave you two to talk though, enjoy your food! It was a pleasure meeting you Jeremy." 

As she was starting to turn around to leave and before Waverly even had time to say goodbye, Jeremy thought he could try something to help his friend out. "You could eat with us you know; we're still waiting for our food; you could order yours and join us? If you're not meeting with anyone already?" Jeremy felt a strong kick under the table. 

"No I'm not meeting anyone, but I wouldn't want to bother you two. Would you want me to stay Waverly? I can eat alone, it's okay." She asked Waves.

All Waverly managed to do was nod and say, "Mhm no you can uh- yeah yeah you can eat with us that would be nice. I'd love that. Like that, I'd like that I mean.." 

Nicole smiled and sat on the chair next to Waverly’s, quickly went over the menu and ordered a glass of peach iced tea with classic tomato pasta and justified her choice. “I know it’s such a basic thing, but the way they do them here reminds me of how my parents cooked them at home; kind of the only good memory I have so I hold onto it. Anyway it’s silly and a long story. What did you guys order ?”

Waverly and Jeremy replied in unison. “Veggie burger!” Which was followed with a giggle due to how in sync they always are. They had been friend since they were young and he was the first person Waverly ever came out as bisexual to, he made her feel safe and never alone, plus he knows the struggle it is to find someone queer in purgatory. 

“So, did your name actually have something to do with your job, or was any amount of freewill involved!?” Joked Jeremy, which made Waverly’s face turn bright red. 

Nicole slightly shook her head. “Yes, I did use my freewill and not my name to choose my job. I just always thought they were cool and I've always wanted to help people. And a few people told me I couldn’t do it, which motivated me even more. I left home as soon as I was independent enough and started my firefighter career hahaha. Thank you for asking though I guess.” She ended her sentences with a little laugh. 

The lunch went on and they all got to know each other; the whole place could hear them laugh together and enthusiastically chat. They could talk and joke just like they could sit in comfortable silence. The two friends didn’t know the tall redhead when she came in, but by the time lunch ended they felt drawn to her, drawn to the safe feeling she gave them. Waverly obviously had known since the second she met Nicole just how endearing she was, but now that he had met her Jeremy could totally see her friend might like Nicole. Once the bill was paid and they all got ready to leave, the little Earp found the courage to ask Nicole for her number which she successfully got. 

Nicole did not want to seem like she didn’t care about Jeremy so she asked for his number to which he replied “Uh, I’m gay haught stuff”. Even Jeremy himself didn’t know why he turned her down since he did appreciate her as a friend.  
But in the end they were both glad that he said it, because Nicole’s response confirmed what they hoped. “Woah there cowboy I’m gay too, I wasn’t hitting on YOU...” She said, insisting on the you, hoping at least one of them would get the hint.

Before she left she added. “Okay so! Text me later Waves, so I can save your number please? It was a pleasure to eat with you two, hope we can do that again soon.”

Nicole had started to use the nickname “waves” during lunch. She never really cared about this nickname, she didn’t hate it nor did she particularly like it, but when Nicole was using it, it had a completely different ring to it. It sounded better when she was saying it, everything sounded better when she was saying it. 

As they watched her leave, Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she somehow managed to get her number after running into each other when she was eating lunch with Jeremy - and she was gay! Of course she had her suspicions, but she never wants to assume anyone’s sexuality.  
Waverly thanked Jeremy for asking Nicole to stay; without him she probably would have tried to flee the scene. They hugged and all went their separate ways. 

On her drive back home all she could do was smile. She didn’t even turn on the radio; she couldn’t risk not hearing her thoughts and drowning the joy she felt. Although, she was surprised at the amount of happiness she felt anytime she really started to think about Nicole; after all, she didn’t even know her that much even after lunch today. She did learn that she has a cat named Calamity Jane, she’s twenty-five year old - which meant there was a two year difference - she learnt that her favourite colour is blue; she has a weird phobia of frogs for some reason and many other small talk casualties. She did hope she could get to know her more over the next few weeks, maybe they could meet up and chat or even just call she thought. 

When she arrived at the homestead she saw her sister asleep on the couch which honestly isn’t unusual. Her coat was on the ground next to her, so Waves picked it up to go hang it when something fell out of the pocket. It was a receipt from a coffee shop, which was weird because unless they sell booze, Wyn would never put one foot in a coffee shop by herself, so either her sister completely changed under her nose or she was going with someone. She took a closer look to see the date and time stamp and she realized that it was from this afternoon when she was supposed to be at the sheriff’s station, working.  
She put the ticket in her pocket to talk about it with Wynonna later since she knew better than to wake up the older Earp. She hung the coat next to the entry and went into her bedroom to chill and watch a few Grey’s anatomy episodes -in which she really likes to point out the inaccuracy when watching with Wyn- until she had to go work. Usually she would dance like she was the only person left on earth but she didn’t want to exhaust herself. All of today’s emotions had already taken all the energy she had to spare before her night shift.  
She was dying to text Nicole but didn’t want to seem desperate by texting too soon, even though she knew it was silly to think that way.  
After around three episodes she eventually got her phone and started to text Nicole “Heyy Haught it’s Waves! Guess you have my number now - you’re lucky, I don’t give it to just anyone ;)  
Lunch with you today was very nice, we should do that again soon, if you want to of course!”As soon as she sent it, she thought gosh did i really ask her to lunch alone? It somehow made her feel pretty proud, just like it made her a bit anxious about the answer she would get - what if Nicole didn’t enjoy lunch as much? What if she had interpreted it all wrong? She shook her head and looked at the time; it was 6pm and she had to get ready for work. She changed into her uniform - which always made her feel so proud and excited - went downstairs and found Wynonna sitting on the couch and watching TV downstairs. 

“Hey Nonna, were you really at the office this afternoon? Because I found a receipt in the pocket when I hung it.” Asked Waverly in a soft, yet curious, tone.

“Uh, yeah? I worked on my case there, I wasn't with anyone if that’s what you think. Don’t you have to go to work right now though?” As the older sister replied, she was avoiding looking at Waverly, which definitely made her look even more suspicious.

“Okay and you bought two coffees for yourself? At the same time? You know you can tell me anything right? I’m here for you and I would never judge you. I hope you know that. And yes i should get going, but we can talk tomorrow. See ya Later Wyn.” 

As soon as Waverly closed the door, Wynonna took her phone and called someone. The call went straight to voicemail. “Hey, it’s Wynonna, my sister is suspicious because she found the receipt from today in my pocket. We’re going to have to be careful if we don’t want her to figure out yet. I hate lying to her. We need to talk because it’s getting too hard, she’s smart and she a hundred percent knows I wasn't working this afternoon. Call me back when you get this, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is already the 3rd chapter ! 
> 
> Thank you for all the positive messages I've been getting :) makes the experience even better !
> 
> As always, huge thank you to @waverly_angel_earp (IG) for editing this chapter !!
> 
> Who do you think Nonna was calling ? hehe
> 
> As always if you have suggestions or just wanna chat about the fic you can hit me up on IG @haught.half.angel._ ;)


	4. "I saw she had a missed call from you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After responding to a call Waverly discovers who her sister was calling and wants to understands a bit more about what's going on.  
> As soon as she gets home the sister have an open hearted conversation about an important topic.

“Thank god you’re here, we just got a call out and I would have needed to go with someone else than my favourite partner! C’mon get ready, we gotta go now though.” Was the first thing Waverly heard from her friend and coworker Wayne. 

She jokingly replied with, “damn not even saying hi anymore, you’re getting too comfortable bro.” She immediately took her stuff and got into the ambulance; she was driving this time because she knew the way to the Gardner house.   
She knew what road to take only due to the case Wynonna had built against Tucker Gardner since she never let her sister go there alone. He had never been the kind of guy you would be friends with - if you were of a sane mind - but the older Earp had really developed a grudge with him when he started to harass Waverly. Even though she did not have enough hard evidence to get him arrested for that, she found out that he was pretty high up in a drug dealing group and was able to arrest him for that instead. 

They arrived in about ten minutes; when they knocked at the door they got no answer - which they were expecting - so they let themselves in, it was open anyway.   
As they went deeper into the house they began to see some smoke, but couldn’t figure out where it was from. Wayne called the firefighters while Waverly tried to find the patient. She was walking down the hallway when she found Mercedes Gardner laying on the ground; she seemed to have passed out because of the smoke. She most likely only had time to call the paramedics and not the firefighters, even though she probably should have called them first. Next to her was her phone, it was lit up from a notification that read (1) Missed call from Wynonna. As surprised as she was from the discovery, she didn’t have time to think too much about it. She examined Mercedes and asked Wayne to help her get the unconscious patient in the ambulance. They left before the firefighters arrived and made it safely to the hospital. 

Waverly took her phone and decided to text her sister. “Hey Wyn, I don’t know if you’re awake, but we just had to respond to a call from the gardener's house. I guess there was a fire and she passed out from the fumes, but she should be okay. I thought I’d tell you because I saw she had a missed call from you.   
Anyway, be home soon-ish :) ly <3”

She had no replies, but could see that Wynonna had opened it without replying to it. She excused it by saying that it was late and she had probably just opened it while being sleepy and didn’t actually read it. She was going to talk about it with her when she got home anyway.

Waverly’s night shift was a pretty calm one, which she was glad about because she could barely think of anything else besides what was going on with her sister and wondering what and when would Nicole reply to her text. Thinking about Nic was a pretty consistent thing that she’d felt since she met her, but it really started to happen frequently after the lunch they had with Jeremy. She very quickly learnt how to put it aside while working, but she couldn’t put aside the fact that her sister might have been hiding things from her. Waverly hadn’t truly talked with her sister, they of course made small talk everyday, but since Waves started to actually work as a paramedic, they hadn’t really shared their feelings or worries. Waverly had always felt so fortunate to have a sister who she could trust and have no taboo with; she was also incredibly grateful to be the person the older Earp could count on and confess everything to because even family had been hard to trust for Wynonna sometimes. Of course she has some friends but trust never came easy to her, unlike Waverly who trusts people too easily. So them not talking or sharing anything personal about their lives was worrying the small brunette; she couldn’t help but think she had done something to lose her sister’s trust or maybe she didn’t feel safe enough to talk about some things with her. Either way, she wanted to talk about it with Wynonna because all they really had was each other. 

When Waverly got home it was only about 6am so she knew her sister wouldn’t normally be up yet. She took a quick shower, threw her uniform in the washing machine, got into comfortable sweatpants and slid in bed obviously setting an alarm to wake her up around 10am because first of all she was tired and also because it was when Nonna would usually wake up. 

As she was slowly but surely falling into the arms of sleep, she heard her phone ring and saw she had a new text. It was from Nicole and it said: “Hey Waves! Lunch with you was very fun. I agree, I would gladly do that again! But I mean… Who wouldn’t want to get lunch with you? Real question ;) Just tell me whenever you’re free and I'll most likely find time! Excited to get to know you a bit more.” 

She couldn’t help but blush at her screen; she hadn’t opened the text yet so she thought she would wait until she had gotten some sleep to reply. As she was putting her phone away, she heard some noise from Wynonna’s room and decided to go check on her. She knocked on the door but didn’t want to open it to respect her privacy, which was one of the main differences between the sisters.

The homestead was silent for a few seconds until Wynonna asked from the other side of the door, “Is she okay? I read your text, but will she really be okay?”

“Can I come in please ? It’s easier than shouting through a door..” Waverly tried to sound reassuring. There was no reply but the door opened and Waverly was met with the sight of her sister sitting on the ground, her back against the frame of her bed. “Did something happen when I was at work? Or was it because of Mercedes? You can talk to me Nonna.”

Wynonna sighed and didn’t raise her gaze from the ground. “So you know for the Tucker case, well afterwards Mercedes and I started to talk. At first I just wanted to apologize to the hurt from their family because like... if you were a criminal and got arrested I would still be in pain so I thought maybe she was too. Turns out she hated him too so that’s good, because I didn’t wanna feel bad for arresting this asshole.” She quickly looked up at Waverly who was now sitting in front of her. “Anyway so uhh we started to talk a little bit and we started to hang out - that’s who I went to the coffee shop with. I didn’t want to tell you because if I did it would mean I’d have to admit it to myself. I guess our parents couldn’t birth straight kids.”  
Waverly softly said, “thank you for telling me. I’m sorry if my snooping around with the ticket made you feel pressured to come out. That was never my intention; I was just worried y’know.”

The sister smiled slightly at her. “No no don’t worry, I wanted to tell you anyway, but it’s just that I didn’t really know what I was, right? I know labels don’t matter and aren’t always necessary, but I felt like I needed one, so that way I could feel less alone. And before you and your whiny ass start, I do know I have you but I didn’t wanna only depend on you.” She laughed a little. “So I kind of looked up things because well I think everyone’s hot y’know, they’re assholes I don’t wanna talk to, BUT you know, as like if I was to choose someone to date I wouldn’t give two shits about their gender… soo I found out it was called Pansexual. Not gonna lie at first I was wondering if it wasn’t a very hardcore club of people who REALLY love cooking… Anyway yeah I guess I’m pan and it feels good to say it. Thank you for not interrupting me Waves.” 

Waverly smiled and was going to talk, but didn’t have the time before Wynonna hugged her tight. They both sat in a comfortable silence, the air seemed lighter for Wynonna; it was the first time she had said that out loud to anyone and she was glad Waverly, her only family, was always there to listen. She always knew the right words to say or when to just stay silent. 

After a few minutes, Waverly decided to speak again. “So Mercedes huh? She’s quite a catch sis well done. I’m proud of you for telling me. I love you.”

The normally emotionally constipated Wynonna was back as she replied. “Right I'm an amazing sister we get it, you look up to me and love me, but I love you too small nerd. Also how dare you, I AM a catch - she’s the lucky one.” Which was followed by a wink.

They both got up and went downstairs for breakfast which was more of a lunch but they didn’t care. Waverly made some vegan waffles for herself and some basic ones for her sister since, in Wyn’s opinion, vegan food doesn’t taste as tasty.  
She was putting the plates on the table when she felt like she had forgotten to do something. 

“Wynonna, was there anything I was supposed to do today that you know of? I feel like I’m missing something..” asked Waverly.

“Uuh I don’t know, did you do your yoga or meditation or whatever hippy things you do in the mornings?” Responded Wynonna, whilst taking a huge bite of food.

“No I haven’t but it’s not that…” She paused for an instant before it clicked. “Oh my god I forgot Nicole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost no Pan representation anywhere so had to do it myself >:( 
> 
> Once again, Thank you to @waverly_angel_earp for editing this baby !!
> 
> As always if you have suggestions or just wanna chat about the fic you can hit me up on IG @haught.half.angel._ ;)


	5. "I’m a woman full of surprises Haught"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly decides to surprise Wynonna after her coming out. Wyn takes the beginning her sister's possible love life by replying to Nicole herself, leading the younger Earp to be at Nicoles house..

As Waverly hurried upstairs to go take her phone and reply to Nicole, she almost tripped on the stairs, but she thankfully caught herself. On her way to the bedroom she was already looking for an excuse to explain the delay.   
“Hey Nicole! Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I passed out immediately after my night shift… Would you happen to have any free time today? I have a day off and I wanted to go on a hike, I don't wanna go alone so I thought I’d ask you :) We can always do it another day if you aren’t free today!” She took a deep breath after realizing she had been holding her breath until she had hit the send button.

Before going back downstairs with her sister, she decided to call one of her friends who happened to be a nurse at the hospital in which Mercedes got admitted to ask if her and Wyn could go pick her up. After a short conversation about her condition, which wasn’t bad at all, they agreed that it was safe for the Earps to go pick her up. Waverly wanted it to be a surprise, so she decided not to tell until they had driven there.

She yelled from the top of the stairs, “Wynonna once you’re done eating you better get dressed because I have a surprise for you!” Waverly had never really had a conversation with Mercedes and was pretty excited to meet her properly and not during an investigation on her brother. Once the older Earp had finished eating and gone upstairs to change, Waverly got dressed as well and they were ready to go.  
Waverly still had not received a text back from the dreamy redhead but was really excited to see her sister's reaction to her “surprise”. 

Wynonna was very similar to a five year old kid. “How much longer until we get there?” Would be the most asked question during that car ride, but she would sometimes change it up by asking, “Where are we going anyway?” Though neither of those two questions were ever answered by Waverly. The older sister kept asking every five minutes - maybe ten if she forgot - until they heard a phone get a text.  
Waverly assumed that it was Wynonna's phone until she started to speak  
“You got a text from Nicole.” Nonna said smirking: “I do have some free time today! I’d love to go on that hike with you, do you wanna meet up there? Or I can give you my address so that way we could go together? It’s up to you. :)” There was another notification, Nicole had just texted Waverly her address. 

The small brunette blushed and tried to sound mad at her sister, but couldn’t due to the excitement of seeing Nicole one on one later taking over. “Since when did I allow you to read my texts? Wynonna c’mon i never read yours.”

“Yeah you don’t, but you look into my coat pockets, basically forcing me to come out to you…” replied Wynonna jokingly and added “Also I know your password and you’re gonna pick her up, you’re welcome.” Which she punctuated with a wink. Waverly didn’t even know what to reply, but the timing was great since they just arrived at the hospital which made Wynonna really confused. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back and don’t fuck anything up while I’m gone thank you.” Said Waves as she was getting out of the car. A few minutes passed before she got out with Mercedes by her side, though Wynonna didn’t see them because she was too busy dancing like a weirdo with the music in the car which made both her sister and her girlfriend laugh. Waverly knocked on the window which startled her sister and her eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend next to her sister. She got out of the car and hugged Mercedes while Waves got in the driver’s seat, leaving the young couple to have a bit of time alone. 

After a few minutes they got in the car and thanked her before Mercedes said “You know we could get a taxi, i really don't want to bother you by taking me home little Earp.”

Before her sister even had time to open her mouth Wynonna said “Nah don’t worry, she’s got a hot date to go to anyway and it’s closer to your home than ours, sooo technically we’re helping her out.” 

“You have a date?! Ugh your sister must be so proud.” Said Mercedes whilst laughing.

“Okay everyone calm down, it’s just a hike and we barely know each other okay? Let me be!” Waverly laughed off the excitement of the two other women. 

The rest of the drive to the Gardener’s house was calm, the three women were casually chatting. Waverly got the chance to get to know Mercedes a bit better and started to realize why her sister liked her, they had a lot in common - one of those being that they both swear just as much. If they ever have a kid their first word is either going to be fuck or asshole she thought. The young couple got out of the car and before her sister left Wynonna thanked her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and wished her good luck for her meet up with Nicole. 

Only ten minutes later and she was already parked next to Nicole's house, she was sitting in the car and felt a bit anxious. She checked her hair in the car’s mirror before finally building up the courage to get out the car and walk to her front door.   
She knocked on the door which got answered almost instantly by Nicole; she had grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that was one or two sizes too big, it had the fire department logo on the top left of it. 

“Hey, uh i’m sorry maybe i should have texted you before just showing up..?” Waverly stated shyly.   
Nicole laughed and said “No no don’t worry it’s okay! I just need to get changed, do you wanna come in? I can make you tea or a coffee?”

The thought of going in her house made Waverly blush and gay panic, she knew she would ramble if she spoke so she just noded. She walked past the tall woman who was holding the door for her, smiling. “It’s quite a nice place! It’s big, do you never feel lonely here by yourself?” She asked because of curiosity, but only realized how it could have sounded afterwards.

“No don’t worry, I have my best companion right here” Nicole pointed at the corner of the living room where you could see a cat bed on which rested an orange ball of fur. “She’s sleeping right now, but when we come back she’ll probably be awake and you’ll be able to pet her if you want.” She added looking at Waverly, smiling.

“She’s so cute! I would love that!” Squeaked the small brunette; she always had a huge soft spot for animals, but it also meant she could stay a while at Nicole’s house with that excuse. 

“So, anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Anything drinkable?” Asked the young firefighter.

“Water is fine, thank you.” Replied Waverly. 

Nicole poured her a glass of water before saying. “Okay, well i’m quickly going to get changed upstairs, scream if you need me.” 

They both chuckled as the woman left to go upstairs. Waverly looked around the kitchen, everything was so carefully arranged and clean she had the urge to open the cabinets and fridge to see what she had. She thought it was only because it was her first time coming over -although she was wishing it wouldn’t be the last time- and successfully stopped herself from looking. She took her glass of water and went to sit on the ground next to the cat bed, unintentionally waking her up.   
“Oh no sorry I didn’t mean to wake you! You can sleep!” She said with her pet voice and thought I hope Nic didn’t hear that I know I sound crazy when I do that voice. The red cat got up and got the closest she could to Waverly, rubbing her head on the brunettes knees and purring. Waverly started to pet her when the soft cat decided to lay on her. The house was silent, the only sound anyone was able to hear was the purring of the cat.

The calm got disturbed and Waves jumped when she heard Nicole say “Wow, you’re lucky, she doesn’t usually trust people. She definitely likes you, ugh I raised her well. Also sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” She laughed.

“She knows I love cats, I guess” Waverly replied, smiling from ear to ear. “You ready to go?” She looked up, and air got trapped in her throat when she saw how Nicole was dressed. It was nothing special looking back, what most people would wear to go on a hike but due to her height, Nicole had long legs and the only thing in the earp’s mind was holy shit i’ve never seen anyone look this good in leggings.   
Haught paired her leggings with a black low cut tank top and a sports bra, which definitely did not make her look straight. 

Nicole had seen the look on her face and jokingly said “Yeah i’m ready, and have long legs, I know you don't have to stare.” Which made the brunette blush and Nicole laugh. She helped her get up by reaching out her hand. 

Waverly was embarrassed and wondered if she really had been staring that long or if it was just a coincidence because Nicole had had that comment a few times, but deep down she knew she saw. They both walked out of the house, Nicole locked her door and they walked to the car. 

“Waverly!! I love the colour of your Jeep, I would have expected you to have a baby blue or white car but that bold red is much cooler.” Exclaimed the redhead.

“Yeah well, I’m a woman full of surprises Haught, you’ll see.” She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys !!! The trailer for 4b !! I'm so excited to see those episodes.   
> What did y'all think about it ? Any theories ?
> 
> also sorry it took longer than usual for the next chapter to come out, had a crazy week hahaha
> 
> Once again, big up to my fave editor @waverly_angel_earp on ig!!  
> If you wanna talk about theories or the fic you can hit me up on IG @haught.half.angel._ ;)


End file.
